


The One With The Tattoo

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Stay Irresponsible [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tattoos, shit son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a fun post about something a fan of the series did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Tattoo

Tumblr user and all-around cool person [Chain](http://chainofprospit.com/) messaged me yesterday to inform me that they got a tattoo. And not just any tattoo; oh, no. No, they got one of Grantaire's tattoos. The one that he and Jehan got, remember? You remember.

The tattoo was mentioned in Chapter 29,  _The One Where Grantaire Has A Sister_.

 

> _"Enjolras traced the colorful planes of Grantaire’s skin, stained brilliantly by a bright sun on his left shoulder; the Borghese Vase over his heart; a small Icarus on his upper left arm; a stunning Apollo above Icarus, closer to the sun; a bow with an arrow poised to be released under his right clavicle; an elegant kithara on his left hip; a plectrum paired with paintbrushes on the back of his left hand; an old Delphic sacrificial tripod on the lower left corner of his back; a bay laurel wreath tangled with an ivy crown on the back of his neck; a palm tree on his right side; an elaborate animal cycle including wolves, dolphins, western roe deer, swans, cicadas, hawks, ravens, crows, snakes, mice, and the fictional griffins, all over his back; the words “symmetry, proportion, and harmony” tattooed around his right wrist; the words “”beauty is truth, and truth beauty”” wrapping around his upper right arm; the name “Dionysus” sprawled across his left clavicle; a chariot drawn by leopards soaring across his stomach; a grape vine trailing from his right hip down onto his thigh; **child’s blocks spelling “A”, “B”, and “C” on the inside of his left forearm** ; a thyrsus spread onto the fingers of his right hand; a serpent wrapped around his left wrist; a set of separated piano keys falling down his left side. Grantaire had many small tattoos, but they made up in number what they lacked in size. Enjolras got lost in the stories told by Grantaire’s tattoos, and did not notice that Grantaire had been trying to kiss him for a few moments.”_

And, again, in Chapter 30, _The One Where Bossuet Has A Successful Day (For Once)_.

> “ _Downstairs, Bossuet was washing the dishes with Jehan. Combeferre and Courfeyrac had gone into the living room to discuss something about half an hour ago, and when Jehan went to check on them ten minutes ago, they had fallen asleep together on the sofa. He had returned to Bossuet and began washing dishes with him. Bossuet looked down at Jehan’s hands in the sink, his sleeves having been pushed up to his elbows, and realized he had a tattoo on the inside of his wrist. He pointed it out curiously, and Jehan raised his hand up. Soapy water dripped down his arm and off his elbow._
> 
> _“Doesn’t R have that tattoo?” Bossuet asked. **The tattoo was on the inside of his right wrist, whereas Grantaire’s was on the inside of his left forearm, but they were similar in size - rather small - and they were the same design - three blocks spelling out “A”, “B”, and “C”.**  However, whereas Grantaire’s was red, blue, and yellow for the primary colors, Jehan’s were various shades of green._
> 
> _Jehan nodded. “We designed them together and went together. We got them to symbolize how much… what this group has done for us, you know?”_ ”

Want to see? Of course you do! Here are the tattoos:

(The completed outline, as they were getting it done.)

(Finished tattoo just after completion.)

(What it looks like now - about 7 or so months after they got it.)

 

Isn't this insane? This is absolutely insane. I thought you guys might want to see, since you'll probably love it as much as I do. Always send me fan stuff - I love it  _so much_!

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
